Glass Ring of Time
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: As time passes by Lucy's health becomes worst each day. Everyone in the guild searches for a cure for their guild member, but it's hopeless for an incurable disease. Natsu tries not to give up hope, but he can barely face the blond without wanting to blame himself for this mess. Established NaLu Slight GraLu AU Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Each and everyday, it has been getting worst.

She tried standing up, but her legs were weak under her weight. Her head was in a daze as she reached out for the wooden headpiece of her bed to steadied herself.

All she wanted to do was lay back down in her bed, and sleep. Her eyes were tired as she woke up with a coughing fit in the middle of the night. Her throat was still dry.

The kitchen was beyond her reach.

As soon as she let go of the wood frame, she fell over. How was she suppose to get to the guild, if she can't even reach her own kitchen? She sighed and waited on the ground as if someone would appear and help her.

The pale blonde girl grind her teeth as she tried once more getting up. It took as she had to lift herself up from the ground and back on her bed. "Sorry Natsu..." her voice was soft.

Her eyelids became heavy and she fell back onto her bed; with her legs leaning over the edge. The softness of her comforter was welcomed as she returned to Dreamland.

_The shiny beauties were standing on the stage in the spotlight. Each one of them smiled as they wore their fabulous dress. Everyone was watching as each one took their own turns. _

_Finally, it came to decide a winner._

_Everyone was voting for their favorite one out of the bunch. All of them were Fairy Tail members, her friends, so she couldn't decide which one she adored the most. _

_His hand reached out and grabbed her smaller one. He grinned at her as he lead her to the steps on the stage. The announcer leaned down and took her other hand. _

_She was standing on stage._

_Everyone was watching, but she only seen his eyes. _

_"The winner is! Lucy~!"_

_He smiled and jumped onto the stage and held up her hand. The spotlights followed them as the other contestants surrounded them and cheered. She beamed with happiness as her friends cheered her on. _

_A string of flowers was placed around her neck. And soon, she was dressed with a crown, and a slash across her waist. _

_"I knew you would win!" He grinned at her. _

_"Thanks Natsu!"_

_..._

He waited at their regular table. His foot tapped the ground as each second passed. _'Why is she late?'_ he questioned himself. He watched the clock as it counted down, but he felt like the arms were moving slower than normal.

She should be here.

The Icemaker walked up to him and grabbed a seat across from him. "Are your panties in a wad?"

"Shut up." He narrowed his eyes at his fellow rival. Unlike the other times, he was in no mood to associate with this punk. He shifted his feet, and the tapping finally halted.

"That's strange. Lucy's not here," Gray stated as he looked around.

"You just noticed?"

The Icemaker smirked. He finally understood why the Pinky was irritated; his girlfriend wasn't here. "She must be mad at you."

"I haven't done anything to her!"

"You haven't? It's a girl. Anything can anger them."

He pounded the table; shocking the Icemaker in the process. He got up and left the guild, leaving Gray alone at the table. He couldn't think right now. Not when Lucy wasn't here.

She's never late.

Something was wrong, and he could feel it. It has already been two hours since he first entered the guild, and usually she was there before him. She can't be that late. She has never been late before.

They weren't on a mission, and it wasn't a holiday, so she should have been there. All of the guild members went to the guild daily, except those who rather be on the road, Gildarts. But Lucy wasn't like Gildarts. She enjoyed the guild's company, like he did.

Something was definitely wrong.

He raced through the streets of Magnolia, and halted in front of her apartment. It didn't even look like she left the house; her mail was still in the mailbox and there were no recent scents of her leaving her household.

He went through the window and fell on top of her coffee table. "Ouch," he moaned as his shoulder hit against the corner. "Yo! Lucy! Where are you?" The pink haired stood up and rubbed his shoulder.

The Fire Eater walked around her household, and searched each nook for her. Snoring was coming from the back; Lucy's bedroom. "Lucy? You still asleep?" he questioned, but there was no answer.

The door opened and there she was. The blonde was laying on the bed, with her head hitting the wall while her legs stuck out on the side of the bed. "Hey, it's time to get up," he shook her.

She moaned.

"What is it?" Her soft voice questioned. She slowly opened her hazel eyes and stared at the ceiling, before acknowledging the other person in the room. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you. It's past noon."

"Noon? Bu-" she turned her head to look at her clock on her nightstand.

1:53 P.M.

It was indeed past noon.

She could have sworn she only went back to sleep only ten minute ago.

"Come on, let's go to the guild. I've been waiting for ya," the pink haired boy claimed.

"Natsu...I think I should stay here..." she confessed. Her voice was as low as a mouse, but because the pink haired was a Dragon Slayer, he was able to hear her just fine.

"Why? Don't you want to see everyone?"

She coughed, "I don't feel so good right now..."

"You're sick?"

"I think so," she sniffled.

"Should I go get Wendy for you?"

"No...I think it's only a cold..."

The pink haired turned and looked at her room. This was the same room that he intruded in so many times before, yet it looked different and he couldn't pinpoint it. It looked lifeless without Lucy moving around, and the others joying themselves by peeking inside of her items.

He never once in his life gotten sick before, and neither has most of the guild. The most it's been were simple coughs. "Do you need anything?"

"W-Water please..."

He nodded and hurriedly marched in the kitchen. The Dragon Slayer looked through the cabinets for glasses, and after the fourth, he found a few plastic cups. The cold water run into the cup and it slowly filled to the top.

He added a few ice cubes before returning to the girl. The cup was placed on her nightstand after she took a few slips. "Thank you...Natsu..."

"Anything else?"

"No, I think I will just rest."

"Is it alright if I stay? In case if you needed something else?"

"No...don't worry about me," she gave him a faint smile, "It's just a small cold...that's all..."

He couldn't help but worried.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he visited her and she was still laying on her bed. Unlike the last time, her head was laying on the pillows and her body was tucked underneath the sheets.

And unlike last time, Erza, Carla, Happy, and Wendy came along.

Wendy gasped as soon as the door opened. She trotted over to the blonde's bed. "Lucy, are you okay? Are you hot? Have you threw up?" she questioned the girl with numerous medical questions.

"I'm...just a little warm..." the blonde claimed. Her voice was weaker than the day before.

The back of Wendy's hand rested on the blonde's forehead. She gasped, "You're overheating!"

Natsu mimicked Wendy, and tried it himself, "I don't see anything wrong." To him, her forehead was the same temperature as his.

"You're a Fire Dragon Slayer. Of course you won't feel the difference," Erza stated. "To you, this is probably normal." The scarlet haired turned and face the small Dragon Slayer, "What's wrong with her?"

"Uh...I think she has the flu. I can't tell just based on her temperature."

"Is she going to die?" Happy bluntly questioned. He tilted his head and stared innocently at Wendy. The blond woman was wishing that cat would get hit.

Her wish came true, Carla smacked him, "Of course she isn't! It's just the common flu, correct, Wendy?"

"Most likely. It's that time of the year when the seasons changes. She could be allergy to something in the wind," the small girl suggested. It was common with the climate changing. "How long have you been feeling ill?"

"I don't know...I just got tired at first...started coughing real bad..and...then yesterday, I couldn't even stand out of my bed..." Wendy nodded at the blond's answer as she noted it in her brain.

It wasn't worst at first. She just thought she wasn't getting enough sleep, and that was why she was tired all of the time. Then, she started having coughing fits during the night time.

Everything was minor, and she didn't make a fuss of it until she woke up yesterday. It felt as though all of the burdens from days past weighted her down and she couldn't get back up.

"When should she get better?" Natsu asked the next question.

"It shouldn't last longer than a week."

He sighed in relief and gave Lucy a small smile, in which she returned.

...

The Dragon Slayer leaned over the table and moaned. Imminently, he knew that asshole was walking over to him. He braced himself for the taunts he knew was going to come his way.

The Ice Princess chose a chair at the table next to him. "You've been doing that too often."

"Doing what?" the pink haired snapped. He was in no mood for this horseplay with his rival. Not now.

"Moaning and groaning. It's bad for you, so stop it already. Plus, it's annoying to hear all the time."

"Too bad. I feel like groaning and moaning, so I'll do it if I want too."

"Flame Brain, it's not just you who's worried. Everyone here is Lucy's friend, even that Iron Moron." Gray lifted his feet onto the chair after he pointed to Gajeel at the bar. "Just stop worrying. She will be fine."

"If she isn't, I'm going to beat you up."

"As if that will happen," Gray smirked.

"Watch what you say. I may take that offer sooner than expected."

Gray relaxed his body and leaned back on the chair. "Just tell me when and where, and I'm all at it."

...

Five weeks passed, and Lucy's state of health only gotten worst with each day.

They moved her to the Guild. This way, they could keep a closer watch on her. Master already called Porlyusica, but there was no answer. Lucy was left in Wendy's care until the could get a hold of the old witch.

Lucy was in the back room; a room they used for guests. They set up a tray next to her bed, as well as other equipment for Wendy to use on the blonde.

Everything the small girl tried didn't work on Lucy.

Medicine.

Remedies.

Spells.

Lucy only grew worst each day. Wendy felt like this was her fault. Everything she learned from her foster mother wouldn't work on the blonde, and she had nothing else to give.

Lucy's hair grew thin and paled, as well as the rest of her body. She was practically skin and bones. Every meal she tried to consume ended up in the trash within ten minutes.

On the 35th day, Wendy finally wailed for her incompetent as all of her spells backfired. She was a Sky Dragon Slayer. The healer of the sky. Yet, she couldn't even cure her own friend.

Mirajane patted her shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"There has to be another explanation as to why it's not working," Erza added, "You're not to blame."

And this drove the entire guild to work together to find a cure for their very own guild member. They called in help from those all around Fiore; experts in the medical field.

Everyone started helping if they weren't before.

**Thanks for the reviews~!**

**_EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Don't worry, I'm not that mean. _**

**_Guest (2): It was kinda explained in this chapter, but I will go ahead and explain it some more. Her disease/illness only made her tired at first, until that day where she couldn't stand up. To Natsu, he just thought Lucy was only sleepy. The coughing fits in the middle of the night disturbed her sleep routines, and she grew even more tired. As well as some other things (hasn't been eating much), she wasn't able to support her weigh much longer. _**

**_Guest (1): As I explained in the above response, the overall effects weighed on top of each other, and she failed to support herself; so she ended up not getting up from the bed. I suck at explaining stuff, so sorry if this doesn't make sense. _ **


	3. Chapter 3

The pink haired stood outside on the porch and took a deep breath. He watched as the sun slowly moved in the sky. He felt like time was disarray. Some days, he feels as though he's been there forever. On other, when he visits Lucy's bedside, it feels like only a minute.

He looked down at his palm. As soon as everything was looking up for the guild, this had to happen. And to Lucy, no less.

They only started dating a month before Lucy became bedridden. Everything was lovely and merry with her in his arms. He's always been in love with her, but the two only recently exchanged feelings two months ago.

_He itched his collar._

_Her back was turned from him. She was watching the sunset over the great garden. Without hesitation, he marched up to her. "Nice sight, right?" he questioned. Trying to start some small talk._

_"Yeah..." She barely noticed his presence. She was absorb in the sunset; her eyes reflected the sunlight. Her big bright brown eyes that he adored so much. _

_"You know...uh..." For once, he felt a lump in his throat. He's always been so blunt before, but now, when he most needed it, he could not utter a single word. _

_She blinked and turned her head slowly to make eye contact with the pink haired. "I know what?"_

_"Uh...just, never mind."_

_"What was it?"_

_"It was nothing. I already forgot what I was about to say," he plain out lied. He knew exactly what he was going to say. Three words that he wanted to express ever since he met the blonde girl. _

_I love you._

_But his tongue wouldn't not allow him to utter such. Instead, he could only watch as Lucy got absorb into the sunset once again. Their hands were inches away from contact, and she was faintly blushing at the close distance. _

_At first, he didn't know this feeling that swelled inside of his heart. But, after all of the teasing from their enemies and guild members about their relationship, he finally knew the answer. Love. _

_"It's so beautiful."_

_"The city of blooming flowers," he stated. He never thought much of it until he actually set his eyes on their gardens. This was the Kingdom's official garden that offered the best of the best; and it certainly showed. _

_"Thanks for taking me."_

_"Any time." As long as he saw her beautiful eyes, he was fine with anything. _

_"I read about these in my mother's books, but I never thought I would see them up close."_

_"I just heard you and Erza talking about this place, that's it." He confessed that he overheard their conversation. Instead of her delivering a slap, she only smiled at his thoughtfulness.  
_

_Silence followed after and the pink haired braced himself for his next words, "Lucy, can I tell you something?"_

_She glanced his way and raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, what is it?"_

_He took a hold of her hand and made eye contact, "You know how we first met, became partners, and stuff? Well, uh..." he took a deep breath. It was now or nothing, "I love you."_

_Her jaw dropped, "Y-You love me? Did you just say that?"_

_"Yeah...I love you ever since we first met." He broke the eye contact and looked away. He knew it was coming. Rejection follow by her famous slap across the face. _

_Instead, Lucy's eyes sparkled. "Y-You do? Because...I love you too..."_

He grinned at the fond memory. He could have sworn at that moment, his heart exploded when she said those words. He still doubts he even heard those words coming from her mouth. They were just too good to be true.

_"I love you too."_

Words he never thought he would hear from her. He was ready for her to reject him right there and then, and never speak to him ever again. But luckily, she felt the same way.

The pink haired exhaled smoke from his mouth and went inside. His break was over, and now he needed to go and help with the research. Before heading downstairs, he passed by Lucy's room.

The pale girl was laying on the bed with her eyes opened in the form of a smile. Her hand was resting in another person's hand. Each word the man spoke, she smiled.

"Hello," he knocked on the door, getting their attention and he walked inside of the room. The tray by her bed had a bowl of soup that she barely touched. Tubes were hooked up to her arms; giving her the nutrients that she's been missing from throwing up.

Gray looked up and without much of a glance, he left the room.

"What's with Ice Princess?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"I think he stayed too long..." Her voice was a whisper in this small room. The boy looked down at her hand and cringed. It lost it's normal color, as well as her hair.

"Oh, okay. Well, my break is over, so I only came in to see how you are doing. Do you need anything? Water?"

During his breaks, he spent with Lucy. But she sleeps whenever his break time comes, and he ends up going outside in the cool air.

And when everyone decides it's time to go home, he stays in her room sleeping in that wooden chair next to her bed.

She gave him a faint smile. It wasn't as big as the one she gave to Gray, "No, I'm all taken care of...Mira...she's been checking on me..." She held up her arm and the white gown she was wearing shifted with the movement.

He quickly lost his smile as he thought of Gray helping out Lucy, instead of himself, but when she mentioned Mira, he calmed down. He quickly bent over her bed and pecked her pale cheek. "If you need something, just call. Or even whisper, I'll hear."

"Okay...thanks, Natsu...thanks for everything." Her brown eyes beamed as they made eye contact.

He couldn't frown with those eyes staring at him, he grinned as brightly as her, "No problem."

**If you ever knew me before, I kinda disliked Lucy with a passion (yeah, I was a Lucy hater). If you can't tell now, I had a change of heart. **

**_EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: I know this has nothing to do with the review, but I do not think there is a single story of mine that you haven't reviewed. Not that I'm complaining, I'm actually happy about that. Thanks for the numerous reviews and support!_**

**_FTLover: Okay, thanks for the explanation. I just felt like I hit a major plot-hole (within the first chapter) since there were two reviews about it. But with that all cleaned up, I do feel better. There was quite a bit in this one, but the next will be mainly focusing on Natsu. Thanks for the review! _**

**_Guest: Guess this will cover that. Thanks for the review!_**

**_IamDivergentForever: Heh, thanks for the review! I try my best_**


	4. Chapter 4

It came to them just like magic. Freed had the book opened in front of him and grinned with delight.

Levy glanced over and raised her eyebrow, "What did you find?"

"The cure."

"Y-You did!?"

His smile grew as he scanned the words with his fingertip.

"What is it? What does it need?" the blue haired girl questioned. She slide down the bench and glazed over his shoulder. In the corner of the page was inked: 'Medela Stulti'

"The caster and other mage gather around in a circle. Within the circle there are several things surrounding the target. An eel's slime. Giant's fur." He went on and on with the details on the spell.

"This shouldn't be much of a problem," Levy gave him a small smile. Everything was starting to look better.

Everyone was inform, and each raced their own ways on getting the supplies. Natsu sat in her room and held her hand tightly. "Freed found a cure! You're gonna get better!"

She smiled. Even after all this, she believe his honest words with all of her heart. There was no way he would lie, not to her at least.

She was laying up in her bed with pillows tucked behind her. A bandage was wrapped around her arm as tubes were connected. Now she didn't have to feel this un-comfort once more.

...

Hope was lost.

They searched through the books and finally thought they found the cure, but instead, it was failed miserably. They surrounded the room and placed the instruments throughout it. Each of them chanted the words. In one blast of smoke, it was deemed as a failure.

The Fire Dragon Slayer didn't even have the heart to face his dear beloved girlfriend.

He stood outside and watched the night sky.

Everything seemed hopeless.

Their one slim chance failed. Everyone gotten proud in themselves for finally finding it, after all of the research, sweat, tears, and time it took. It exploded in their faces.

It was deemed incurable by those within the guild and out.

Every doctor who visited had no answer to what ill the Celestial Spirit Mage had. Porlyusica was no where to be seen or heard; even after they sent a few guild members to her home in the forest.

It was as if she had vanished without a trace.

It wasn't just Wendy who had no cure, but everyone in Fiore.

The moon swayed along the unruly trees and he sighed. The air was starting to get chilly and he went inside the guild. Before leaving, he peeked inside of the girl's room.

She was crying. Her brown eyes held no hope nor their usually brightness.

Gray held her hand and stayed close to her side. His other arm was around her shoulders as she shook with sorrow.

The pink haired licked his dried lips. He couldn't do anything to stop his girlfriend's misery. He tried opening the door and entering the room, but he felt his presence would only bring more pain.

She knew the truth. She was going to die. Every whimper of hope diminished and they were left with nothing but the truth. Her skin was as pale as ice, and as cold as the Icemaker. She was practically a dead person.

He could not face her.

Not now.

He failed as a boyfriend. He failed as her partner. He failed as her guardian.

"_I will kill you for making Lucy cry!"_

Who was he suppose to kill now? There was no one to blame. Everyone has done their part, but him. All he has done was slow everyone else down. All that he has done was watch Lucy sleep, and damage the others progress. He has done nothing for this problem.

He punched the wall.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

That night, he left the town in a black cloak.

...

The boy pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and matched the words to the building. "So this the place." He threw the paper behind him and walked to the door. He passed a patch of dirt with a flower on top.

Without even a knock, he slammed the door opened.

An elder woman squealed. "Who?! What?!" She jumped out of her chair and grabbed a lamp; the closest thing near her.

"I heard you dabble in medicine?" the cloaked boy stated more of a question.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you can just stomp in here!" she snapped. She placed the lamp back on the counter and felt her chest. She tried to breath evenly so her heartbeat would calm down. "Bout givin' me a heart attack, boy."

He ignored her. "Do you have anything for diseases?"

That got her attention. She glanced up and stared into the darkness that the hood caused over his face. "I may. Counts on what kind of disease."

"No one knows."

"Then how I am suppose to treat it, runt?"

"No one knows what she has. But each day she gets worst and worst. She's going to die soon if she doesn't get treated."

The woman gave him a look of sympathy, as if the same thing happened to her, "I'm sorry but my ware is for specific illnesses."

He grunted and left the building without a glance back. That was his 14th stop from Magnolia, and he found nothing along his way. Each store was the same with the same questions and answers. They had nothing to help Lucy.

There had to be a cure.

He knew there had to be one somewhere. A potion. Spell. Plants. Anything. All that he could do was search harder and harder until he found something.

"Runt! Come back!" The old woman raced to the door. She panted and looked up at the pink haired boy. "I may have something for you."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"Now, I'm re-thinking about it."

**This really does seem like it came from an oneshot (since I don't stay on one piece for too long). **

**_FTLover: It was mostly he's jealous of Gray. He may have gotten Lucy first, but he thinks Gray has a thing for Lucy. I should have explain more of that, I just thought if I kept writing about Gray being next to Lucy's side more than Natsu then I didn't need one. So far in this story, Lucy's bedridden and hasn't have a lot of places or things to do, which is why I'm focusing on Natsu. Thanks for the review!_**

**_EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Me too, thanks a lot!_**

**_Inferno621: Thanks, I had this idea for a while but I never got to writing it._ **


	5. Chapter 5

She lifted up an old dusty curtain and he stepped through. The old woman should have been retired years ago, but she still stood and ran this shop. She shifted a piece of her gray hair behind her ear and pointed to a spot for him to stand.

"Firstly, how much do you care for this girl?" Before she showed him the product, she needed to know first.

_Lucy was bent over with a wooden shackle over her neck and wrists. Her eyes were closed as she was masked in a Dreamland. Several guards were above her, smirking at their deeds._

_"Looks like we have no other use for her." The man grinned in joy.  
_

_"Maybe she'll be executed." The other raised his hand and tilted Lucy's face; observing it. "Quite a shame."  
_

_He busted through the door and growled, "Try putting even a scratch on Lucy, and I'll turn all of you into dust!" His eyes were full of fury at those men. Fire blaze out of his fingertips.  
_

"She's the girl I love."

"Young folk always says that. They don't know the difference between love and lust."

"I know, and I love her." It may have took him some time to figure out the feeling, but he knew it was more than looks. He seen her naked enough as it is from barging into her house.

"Do you love her enough, more than your own life?" the woman questioned with a tap of her foot.

"Yes," he didn't even hesitation, "I wouldn't stand knowing she died like this."

She made eye contact and nodded. It was exactly the same look as the one from years ago. "I may have something you are looking for then." She turned around and picked up a velvet box.

"What? A ring? What the hell?!" the pink haired stormed.

"Hush, runt. And this isn't just a regular ring, this is a cursed ring." She took out the ring from the now and laid it on the table. It was a simple glass ring; there was nothing special about it in any shape or form. "Glass of Time."

"Glass of Time?" the boy repeated as he raised his eyebrow.

"That's the name of this cursed ring." She picked it up once more, "If you place this ring on her finger, she will live. The longer it sets on her finger, the longer she lives."

"That sounds great!" he gave a small smile and reached out to grab the ring. The woman darted it back, out of his reach and he frown at her.

"But," she paused, "It comes with a price. Your ow-"

He was already out the door with the glass ring. He didn't care if this was a cursed ring. All that mattered to him was seeing Lucy's smile once more.

"Young folk..." she sighed. Her own husband was just like that until he gotten that cursed ring. And now, he was sleeping in the dirt while she was above and running the shop. "Time is the enemy of life," she sighed and closed her door.

Natsu was on his way back to her.

She was going to live.

He grinned as he twisted the ring between his fingers. Sunlight shined through the glass, and reflected back in different colors. "I won't let anyone take away Lucy's future, not even time."

...

Gray stood by the window and looked out. He couldn't believe that idiot would leave in time like this. If he ever saw that moron, he would beat him up.

Lucy lifted her eyelids and gazed at Gray's back. "He's...gone?" she questioned. Her eyes became watery.

"Don't worry. If he comes back, I'm gonna make sure he never leaves again." Gray growled. He slammed the window down and turned back to the bed. "I can't believe that idiot."

"He's gonna...come back..." Lucy's soft voice echoed in the dimly lit room. "It's...Natsu...he'll be back."

The Icemaker could only look on the ground. He didn't want to make the girl any more sadder than she was. All of their treatments failed, and it was already bad enough before the Dragon Slayer decided to leave on his own.

...

By the time he made it back to the town, the sun already went down and people were in their beds; this was no exception in Fairy Tail case. The hallways were silent as he creep through.

There were only faint breathing and snores.

He knew the trail by heart to Lucy's room. It was on the second level, a few doors away from Master's office. The place that he stopped by everyday and every break he had.

He opened the door and walked through, leaving the door ajar. There she laid on the bed. He was breathless as he was reminded of Sleeping Beauty. Her long blonde hair was frail around as she slept on her back.

Her breath was slow and heavy.

"Lucy...I'm back..." he gave a faint grin and brushed her hair back behind her ears. "Asleep like always," he chimed.

_"Does this hair cut look okay?" She questioned in front of the mirror. She brushed her hair once more, but she still felt the same._

_"It's great." He claimed nonchalantly. _

_"Are you sure? I think it's uneven on one side..." She lifted strands of her hair and felt it through her fingers. Several pieces fell back down to her shoulders. _

_He yawned and looked up at the ceiling. She has been on this topic for what felt like hours. He lifted his bottom off the seat and stood up. The pink haired boy stretched his limbs. "Goodbye!" _

_And he started walking out of her room. _

_"Natsu! Come back! Wait for me!" She shouted and dropped her mirror onto the desk. _

_"I can't do both!" He taunted. _

_"Idiot!"_

It was soft as if nothing was wrong with her. He assumed Mirajane or Levy helped washing her. Maybe the whole girl section of the guild helped. Specially Cana...

And the presence of a certain Icemaker didn't make this any better. The shirtless mage slept in the wooden chair in the corner. _'He's been here all night...' _Natsu didn't yet that halt him; not yet at least.

**You'all probably know where I'm going by now.** Probably two more chapters left.

**_EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: And she could also be cursed for the rest of her life._**

**_FTLover: Well, Natsu is the mysterious person. And it looks like next chapter Lucy might start getting better._**


	6. Chapter 6

He hummed under his breath as if to lighten the mood. "I always thought I would be doing this when we are old like Gildarts." He muttered to himself and ended up exhaling air in frustration.

"Hopefully this works."

He dug into his pocket, searching for a certain round object. This was what they have been searching for. A hope. A cure. "Lucy..." he uttered as he took a hold of her hand.

Without much hesitation, he pressed the ring onto her finger.

One second.

_"Igneel?" he cried. "W-Where are you?!" _

_The small boy stood in front of an cave opening and looked inside. All of his drawings were whisked away onto the ground. And he was gone without a trace. _

_Igneel was gone without a word. _

_"Where are you?!" the young boy screamed. _

Three seconds.

_"This is Fairy Tail. A guild full of mages and magic," the old man rambled. He stood in front of a funny-looking building and gestured for the young boy to enter it. _

_He stood in the doorway as several kids raced pass him. A lonely girl picked up her sword. A bookworm closed her book as she was bombarded by two other boys. A half-naked boy hid from her eyesight. _

_"And you are a Fairy Tail mage now. Welcome!"_

Four Seconds.

_The egg shook in the middle of the guild. Elfman backed away. He didn't mean to break the egg. All that he was trying to do was care for it. _

_It started opening and a small winged cat hopped out. "A cat!" Natsu smiled. _

_"Look, everyone's happy," Lisanna added. _

_"Let's call him, Happy!" The two agreed. _

Six seconds.

_"I'm Natsu. He's Happy, and you?"_

_"I'm Lucy, a soon-to-be guild member...I will surely join that guild. I bet I can get many big jobs there."_

_"I s_ee."

He opened his eyes and tried pulling the ring off. Something was strange. He felt weak.

The ring stayed on.

Eight seconds.

It was absorbing him. He felt weak with each second. He felt defeated. Much like when he faced Gildarts.

"So...this is the price?" he wondered out loud. "A cursed ring."

Sixteen seconds.

_He grabbed a bunch of flowers from a small store. The scent was strong for his dragon senses, yet he still hold them at an arm reach. These were Lucy's favorite flowers. _

_The same ones she picked out when they were in Crocus. _

_It was going to be awhile until they go back, so hopefully these will hold her over. _

_He walked along the cement walls. Below him, he heard her sweet voice. _

_Along with another._

_His ears peaked and he looked around. Until his eyes finally set on a blonde head below next to the river. _

_Along with his._

_Gray's. _

_She leaned against Gray's naked upper body. _

His heart pained against his chest.

Twenty seconds

_"We were only talking," she muttered under her breath._

_"With Icehead?"_

_"About a mission. You really think I was cheating on you?!"_

_"Why else would you two be hiding down by the river?"_

_"That's where we planned to met to discuss!"_

_"Away from me?!"_

_"Yes! It was a surprise!" Her fist hammered against the table, "Don't you believe me?!" Her voice panted from all of the yelling and something else. _

A fight that happened a day before she gotten sick.

He didn't even noticed her pale tone because of his fury.

His fault she became like this.

Twenty two seconds.

The ring didn't bulge from her finger. It stayed there as if glued to her pale skin. "I did say I would kill anyone who makes you cry...At least there will be no more tears, right?"

He waited for an answer that never came.

Only a small smile that formed on Lucy's face.

Twenty five seconds. 

The water on her tray shined the moonlight in different varieties on the bed sheet. He licked his lips and reached over for the glass. His mouth felt so dry.

Twenty nine seconds.

_"Each second she wears it, is a year that you lose. And sometimes, you can't get them off their fingers in time, before you lose your _whole life." Those words echoed in the back of his mind. He didn't know whose voice it belonged to.

He lost count of the seconds. It seemed to go by too fast for him to count.

Each stroke on the clock caused him to wither in place.  


Until, finally, the ring dropped onto the ground.

"What?" he mumbled. He took a hold of the glass and raised it above his eyes. Imminently, he felt all of the effects. His skin wrinkled. His eye sockets drooped. "Oh fuck," he cursed.

Natsu bent down, and brushed her hair to the side. Her skin began to color, as well as her pink lips.

She was cured.

He could only grin.

A lone tear ran down his face.

Everything seemed to good to be true. He leaned down and his cracked lips brushed against her white skin. "Thank you..." he muttered under his breath to the old lady who gave him this ring.

Her eyes opened and made eye contact. "Who...?"

Shiny brown eyes.

He shook his head before he could get absorb into them.

Lucy didn't recognize him.

He blinked away his watery eyes and escaped from the dark room. Just what has this ring turn him into?

_A year that you lose..._

His heart pounded against his ribs as he stood against the guild wall. He waited until his heart calmed down and looked at his wrinkled old hands.

Lucy's hand lifted to her cheek and felt where the stranger touched them. The skin chilled from the cold breeze that came through the window.

Gray shoot up from the chair and gazed around the room. "What happened?!" he searched the room for any signs of trouble.

**Well, I'm probably going to be dead by posting this chapter, but this must be done. In the first idea, Natsu was suppose to see Gray with Lucy in the first chapter, then the fight, then her getting sick. Those are the reasons he keeps getting resentful and hateful when Gray appears. I decided to do it in a flashback because it's too late to add it in. Also, was Lucy just planning something, or was she actually cheating?  
**

**FairyAngel123: One more chapter to find out!**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Or he ends up doing what Ultear did and live like an old person. Just have to wait until next chapter. **

**FTLover: Eh...I feel dumb now. The person was an old lady! OC! Uh...yep, one more chapter after this. **

**Thanks for the reviews! And don't kill me!**


	7. Chapter 7

"It's impossible!" Freed claimed.

Lucy could only shift her legs over the side of her bed and smile. Her legs rocked back and forth. It felt so good that she could finally get out of the bed. She had a wide smile planted on her white skin.

"It's Magic," the master smiled, "A Miracle." Water formed at the edge of his eyelid and he wiped it away with his sleeve. All of them, even himself, thought the Key Caster was done for.

For seven weeks, the girl was bedridden. Seven weeks that those around her lost all hopes. Inside of the guild, no one cheered and filled the house in laughter.

She may be one of their newest mages, but she was certainly already a part of their family like the others.

And this happened over night. She was healed back with her health perfect. Even the Dragon Slayer couldn't believe her eyes when she walked in on Lucy.

"How do you feel?" Gray questioned. He gave her a friendly smile, not one of his usual smirks.

"Great!" she cheered with her eyes closed. Her hair brushed against her face.

Everyone was happy.

"Doesn't this call for a party?"

"Lucy shouldn't move so quickly though," Wendy informed.

Lucy turned the small girl and smiled. "Wendy, I'm feeling great right now!" This gave Wendy second thoughts and she could only smile back.

A party was in order after all of the gloom that roamed the guild for the last seven weeks. Everyone cheered in delight and raised their glasses up.

The two sisters went through the benches and filled each of their cups up. Their sweet smile moved as they chatted with the guild members.

Lucy sat at their regular table with her three close friends, Gray, Erza, and Levy. One seat was empty, the one that Natsu wrote his name in, which was also the one on her left side.

The seat was soon filled once Loke appeared, using his own magic, and smiled at his master. "It's about time you're cured," he smirked. He lifted his glasses and looked around the table, "I'm surprise Natsu isn't here."

"Yeah..." Lucy's withered tone whispered as she looked down at her lap.

"He doesn't know," Erza stated.

"Natsu probably having a breakdown or something," Gray shrugged.

"We should tell him. He needs to be here," the scarlet haired firmly remarked.

"You don't have to do that. He will be here soon enough," Lucy tried to change the subject. She stared at her lap in dismay._ 'Why wasn't he here? Is he still angry at himself?'_

Last time she saw him was their last attempt with the spell. He muttered curses at himself and ran out on the intent of harming himself. After that, she has not seen him. Not through her teary eyes. Would he still be mad over their fight?

That thought kept bugging her while she was bedridden. Every time he was in the room, others would call her out for a task. She was never able to tell him.

And every night, he would watch her sleep before falling asleep himself. Unlike last night, when Gray took his place instead when the Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be seen.

Loke patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about him for now. It's a party, for you!"

"Yeah..." She was still thinking that something wrong happened.

Gray's eyes darted across the table at the blonde girl, and cursed at himself. Even while others were having fun for her recovery. "I will go look for him for you."

He was already standing up when she denied his request, "You don't have too!"

"I want to."

...

His back leaned against the bark of the tree as he gazed out into the sunset. He was sitting on top of a cliff; his favorite spot to sit and watch the colorful sky. He looked down to his hand and faintly smiled.

At least he could live long enough to see himself as an old man. Even if that meant skipping his adult years.

"I wonder if anyone would even recognize me..." he wondered out loud. His smile disappeared. To them, he was just an old man that no one seen before. His gravestone, if anyone ever found him, would be blank of any names.

He looked out into the sunset. He knew what was coming.

The ring dropped for a reason.

He had no more time left to spare to the blonde.

His arm raised to the lowest branch and puckered the last leaf.

He thought of all of his friends.

Gildarts and Igneel, who taught him everything about life. These two were the people he looked up to.

Master brought him into this magic world of mystery.

Erza who kept him in place; even when he didn't want it. Without her, he would have been hunted down ages ago.

Gray who kept him down to earth when his ego enlarges. Even if he hated to say it, the moron was there watching his back, and vice versa.

Wendy and Romeo, the two of them were like his little siblings that he never had. Two that he never wanted to disappoint.

Lisanna, the girl who accepted him first into the guild and didn't look at him differently like the others.

Gajeel, much as he was displeased to admit it, was actually a good fighter when the needs arose. Iron Jaw was always there to protect those that he couldn't at the time.

And Lucy. What kept him going and together. Her sweet smile that made everything seemed well; and if it was replaced with a frown and tears, he would destroy the cause. Her brown sparkling eyes that Natsu loved from the first time they met. Lucy who kept him from losing his mind.

She was the reason he was able to defeat many opponents.

"Ice Blo-Gray...take care of her for me..." he tighten his grip on the leaf. He thought of the blonde goddess.

He closed his eyes and slept.

Three seconds.

He took a deep breath. His last.

Two seconds.

Lucy's face appeared under his eyelids. He gave a small peaceful smile.

One second.

His heart stopped.

**Wow, I'm still alive even after posting last chapter...which is a major shock. Natsu's dead, Lucy's recovered. Question, do you guys want another chapter (which may or may not end happy depending on your tastes). **

_**FTLover: Uh...I will be hiding in the locked closet with sharp lollipops while posting the next chapter. Unless if you like bittersweet endings, then next chapter will...well, I would be dead. Everyone wanted Lucy to live! So, Natsu had to take the bullet, I mean illness, or lack of time (Idunnoanymore!)**_

_**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Everyone has to make their own sacrifices. **_

_**CVLTheDragonSlayer: Yep, and no one will recognize him. **_

_**Reaganbrie: Who put these onions here? **_

_**Tiffy-Chan858: I had to, well, maybe. If he stayed young, he would have died at Lucy's bedside, which would be a major downer for her. We know the ring stayed on for 29 seconds, so 18 plus 29 would be 47. But, since he lost count, and if it stayed on over a minute, he could be as slightly older than Master. We don't know Dragon Slayers ages, so this is a complete guess. **_

**Thanks for the reviews (and few death threats)! If you want another chapter, which will be bittersweet, tell me, other than that, this will be the ending for now.**

**I"m so freakin' sorry! I uploaded the wrong chapter! Yeh, I was half-asleep when I did it!**


	8. Chapter 8

He groaned in annoyance for the pink haired Dragon Slayer. He really didn't have no clue what went through Natsu's head sometimes.

First, he picked a fight with the blonde when she was starting to feel unwell.

Then claimed she was cheating on him when the girl was only telling Gray about how she felt unwell.

Wouldn't listen to her when she was bedridden; when she was trying to tell him about her chat with the Icemaker. Telling him that Gray was only there by the docks with her that one time because she could barely walk herself home that day.

Gray rolled his eyes. Natsu was oblivious to pretty much everything other than fighting. He even had to make matters worst; that Pinky...

As well as disappearing for two days without any signs, right after the girl needed him the most.

And, as soon as she felt better and everyone was happy, he had to remain hidden.

The Icemaker really wanted to take Natsu up on his offer. Even though Lucy was fine now, he still wanted knock some sense into the Pinky. But then again, that's Natsu for you.

No matter how much Gray hated to admit it. He still couldn't believe why Luc actually liked the guy in the first place.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He really needed to do a checkup on his friends instead of letting those like Natsu come through.

Gray walked pass the trees into a clearing. In the middle of it was a small shack with trash piled outside. This was Natsu's house, because the lad never thought to rent a house.

He opened the door and the pink haired was nowhere to be seen. He knew Happy was already at the guild with the others partying. "Where the fuck are you..." he groaned as he closed the door once again.

...

He searched through the night and ended up falling asleep in the middle of the woods. Course, the party was already over by now. Gray lifted his butt off the ground and stretched his arms. He was starting to wonder if Natsu was even around Magnolia anymore.

Well, last time he seen the Dragon Slayer, he was running out of the guild hall. He probably flee for it or something.

"You idiot..."

He wlked through the trees until he saw sunlight piercing through the branches. Each step brought him closer to the edge, and soon he was out of the forest and in front of him was a high cliff.

He didn't know why, but he just started walking forward. At the very end of the cliff was a small tree without any leaves.

A small smile tugged at Gray's lips. He could see the whole city from here. As well as the sun raise. All of the different colors shined as the sun rose.

This was a beautiful place.

Until he saw a pale hand lying out on the ground from the tree.

He slowed his pace and his eyes darted from each side of the tree, waiting for a monster to jump out.

Instead, he found a body.

Wrinkled skin.

Limp limbs.

Dirt-patched clothes.

Clutched leaf.

Drooped eye sockets.

White scarf wrapped around his neck.

A red fairy tail mark...on his right shoulder.

Pale pink hair.

Natsu.

"What?!" Gray's jaw dropped at the sight of his fallen elder friend.

...

He told them about the old man Natsu.

They all thought he was crazy.

Insane.

Until, they saw it for themselves.

They only knew of one person with pink hair, white scarf, and a red fairy tail mark. And he was the only Fairy Tail member gone.

The body laid in the wooden box with cushion sides.

His pink hair was combed back against the feathered pillow.

His eyelids were closed as both of his hands rested on his chest.

Lucy sat there on the bench. Her pupils were dilated. She stayed still and her eyes didn't leave the freshly-dug grave.

Levy sat by her side and held her hand.

_That couldn't be Natsu._

_Natsu was young._

_That man was old._

_Natsu would never die._

_It was far too soon for him to die._

Those thoughts swirled around in her head as Master gave his speech. She barely heard a word as she denied this. This wasn't Natsu's funeral.

A bundle of pink roses were laid against the tombstone.

Happy stood there in the corner and cried his heart out. "NATSU!"

The three siblings stood around each other in a bear hug. Tears filled Lisanna's eyes. Natsu was one of her first friends.

Gray looked at the ground. All of those thoughts he had about the pink haired. How he bad talked him. He felt like an asshole for thinking such things.

Erza wore a black dress, as did others. And for one she showed emotion that wasn't her serious nature. A tear streamed down her face as she stared at Master's back.

_Why did everyone think it was him?_

_It wasn't Natsu, right?_

_Natsu was roaming the kingdom and destorying everything in his path. _

Gajeel smashed a piece of metal with his hands. "Stupid...Pinky..."

What about all of their fights? They still had an unfinished brawl to settle.

What about their goal? They still had to find their dragon fathers.

What about Gajeel's promise, as well as Gray's? That they would be the ones to kill the Pinky; and yet something else got to him first.

That Salamander still had some unfinished business with the Iron Mouth. Yet, he went out the easy way.

All of their promises and goals went out the window.

Natsu hasn't beaten Erza. Nor Laxus.

He hasn't found his father.

He hasn't became a S-class wizard.

Unfinished business.

_Yeah, Natsu will come back. _

_He promised me he would come back...yeah..._

_Plus, we still had to go to Crocus!_

A tear swelled in Lucy's eye.

...

The sunlight glinted through the glass, into Master's eyes. His eyebrows squeezed together as he picked it up and looked at it.

He gasped.

The Glass Ring of Time.

It all made sense. He closed his fist around the ring.

An elder Natsu.

A recovered Lucy.

The lad gave his own time up for his girl.

All of it.

"Natsu..." Master shook his head. He was never one to chose over his children. "You idiot..."

A tear dropped onto ground. He tighten his fist. It was always a parent's worst dream to see their own child die before them. Even if Natsu was only a brat, he was still Master's brat. Like one of his own son.

He wished he could go back in time just to give Natsu his own time, or give Lucy his own time to stop either one of them from dying.

He rather be in the ground than those youngsters who had a lot to live for.

...

His smile when they go on jobs. His laugh whenever she made a slight mistake that ended up with them both rolling on the ground. His eyes that sparkle when he smells adventure. His hair that matched her favorite flowers.

'I love you.'

She sat there in front of his grave as tears rolled down her face. "I-I love you t-too!" she hiccuped.

She stayed there while others started to leave. A hand was placed on her shoulder, but she didn't glance back; she was still staring at the grave as rain drops dripped down.

"Lucy..." It was Gray.

She didn't reply.

"Fla-Natsu..." he corrected himself and looked down at the ground, "...wouldn't want you standing out in the rain getting sick again."

"..."

He turned her around and saw as the tears flowed down her face.

Through the whole funeral, she did not cry until others left. They came streaming down and dripping onto the ground with the raindrops. "Luc..."

"H-He's...dead..." she hiccuped.

_He's not coming back._

"Yeah..." he scratched his head and looked back at the grave. Even if it was Natsu who did the unpredictable, not even he can come back from the dead.

She leaned on his shoulder and cried. The tears kept coming as she sobbed.

Natsu was gone.

Gray's ears perked up and he glanced around. He thought he heard a voice.

_'Ice Blo-Gray...take care of her for me...'_

_'Natsu?'_ his eyes searched around the cemetery for his missing rival-friend; he was no where to be seen. Gray frowned and looked down at the blonde who was sobbing at the death of Natsu. This was what Natsu wanted, so he wrapped an arm around her and kept her close as she cried.

...

She sat there in the middle of the guild. Even though three years has past, nothing has changed about the guild. Everyone still fought with each other; rarely. Everyone cheered; the loudest voice was gone. Everyone smiled; the biggest grin was missing and theirs shrink as well.

Because he was missing from it.

Natsu was gone.

Even though it took awhile, she being the worst case, but eventually everyone slowly returned to their old selves...kinda.

Erza's serious exterior was soften as she smiled and played along with everyone. Gray still glanced around waiting for a fight in any moment; only to end up sighing and patting Lucy's shoulder. These two were close to Natsu like siblings, and when their third gone, it felt incomplete.

Lisanna would stand there on the second floor looking out the window. Sometimes she will disappear from the guild to go to their old hangouts, the cliff and Happy's nest.

Gajeel seemed the least unchanged about Natsu's death, but he hasn't joined in on any of the rare fights within the guild.

Master's pile of papers were smaller and smaller; soon there was barely five papers there. Without the Salamander casing trouble, the council barely looked at Fairy Tail. He missed all of the noise the pink haired caused and he loved getting the higher ups angry. But now it was no more. _That stupid kid..._

Everyone stared whenever the doors slammed open, only to frown when it was only Max; much to his dismay.

Lucy and Happy were the worst case. Natsu was Happy's dad and partner. While Natsu was Lucy's love, protector, and friend. She ended up moving to the Fairy Hills with Happy rooming with her; which was filled with cherry blossoms.

Her old house didn't feel right anymore.

Her long blonde hair was shifted back behind her shoulders. She slide her chair in, and glanced at the chair next to it. NATSU was carved cruelly into it with sharp nails.

"Come on, Lucy!" Gray called from the guild door. He stood there with Erza, while Happy flew out the door. In Erza's hand was a quest.

She closed her eyes as she remembered Natsu saying the same thing to her. She turned around and walked to the door with her, his, friends. "We got a quest to complete!" she smiled at the two.

Gray returned it and patted her shoulder. "Then let's go."

The End.

**Okay, at first, I was thinking just to cut this down in the middle, but yeah. I suck at endings...but I'm thinking of having alternate endings (not ending as sweet as this one). And thanks to Tiffy-Chan858 for getting me to write this (like I've said, I hate writing the endings).  
**

**_Anonymooouuussse: Heh, well, here's the ending! Thanks for the review! And yeah, it's sad :/_**

**_Angie Swan: Yeah, I kinda uploaded the wrong chapter (it was for my One Piece story...but I got them switched around and uploaded the wrong one). This is the real ending, while I may make an alternate ending (which will be depressing). I got most of those things in this chapter, except the ghost Natsu part. Thanks for the review and support!_**

**_LRCN: Heh, don't we all? Thanks for the review!_**

**_CVLTheDragonSlayer: Well, it is a tragedy fic, so of course it's not going to have a lot of happy scenes...even counting the ending. Thanks for the review!_**

**_weareneverbroken: Yeah, I was just wondering because I really didn't know what I would do for this chapter (but thanks for all of the reviews, I got a few ideas for this chapter). Thanks for the review!_**

**_Baka-Bunny-Senpai: Well...he chose to give away his time. This isn't a tragedy fic for nothing :/ Thanks for the review!_**

**_FairyAngel123: Sure. Got this, and may have another chapter with an alternate ending._ **

**Okay, thanks everyone for the support and reviews! Thanks for all of those who followed and favorited! It's been fun writing this (even if it's a sad tale) and reading ya'all's feedback!**


	9. Bonus

As he had his last breath, the ink glimmered away from his shoulder. His fairy tail mark was no more. His head, perched on the bark, laid a leaf on his gray hair. His hand was outstretched from the side of the tree.

His sacred scarf tangled around his neck. Each moment the color darken until it was pure black.

The sun beat down onto him.

He didn't look like Natsu. Not with his age-ridden hair. Not with his missing fairy tail mark. Not with darken scarf. He looked like an old man, from head to toe.

Not even Gray could recognize him.

The raven haired boy stood on the side of the tree and looked down at the dead body. As soon as his eyes saw the body, he turned away, in fear of it moving. "He..just died..." Gray uttered as he felt the man's skin. It was still warm.

The boy only took a step backwards and walked back through the forest.

Almost an hour later, he came back with guards as they took of hold of the body. They surrounded him and took a hold of his stiff arms. And soon he was transported else where.

No one knew who he was.

He was just another old man.

Soon, he was buried into the grave.

His gravestone only had one thing; the date of his death. His gravestone was blank of any names. "Whoever you were...you were a crazy old man," Gray uttered

Eventually, Gray forgotten about finding the body, and there was only one other visitor to his grave.

Not Gajeel.

He stood in front of the grave with a shard of glass in his hand. He threw it on top of the dirt pile. It was the glass ring. "You idiot," the boy uttered in disdain. He bent low to the ground and took another whiff. "Bunny Girl and the others doesn't know."

No one else had a nose as strong as him.

"You probably don't want me to snitch on you...The others..." he looked over the gravestone, "They still think you are coming back. Even Wendy believes it, though she already smelled you here."

His shoulders slumped and he finally sat down onto the ground. "Why the fuck did you ever do this?"

No answer.

"Didn't we have a promise, Pinky? That I was the one who was gonna kill ya?"

The breeze lessened.

"Others would be think I'm lying if I told them the truth. Bunny Girl will hate your guts." He thought absent minded. "That's why you didn't say anything, right? Goddamn it, Natsu...sometimes I really hate you. Always doin' this shit and never thinkin' of the shit we have to put up with."

His head swayed backwards and jerked upwards. "If you wasn't already dead...Just so you know, I would have killed ya," and he walked off.

...

Lucy leaned out the window and looked at the raining sky. A year since that sickness took over her. A year since Natsu disappeared.

A raven haired boy stood behind her.

"Gray...do you think...he will ever come back?"

He stood up from the wall and walked over to the railing. Their shoulder touched as he looked at the sunlight. "Yeah," he gave a short answer, "It's Fairy Tail. His home. He will return."

She gave a small nod and her shoulders slumped along the wooden post. "When?"

"Natsu will come back when he's ready."

On the first floor, a certain boy overheard. He leaned his head over the table and muttered under his breath, "Idiots..."

Levy's eyebrow raised.

He shook his head.

He wasn't going to tell the truth of that day any time soon. Just like Pinky, he wasn't going to tell, not even on his deathbed. If the Pinky can do it, then so can he.

**Bonus chapter...more like gloomy. This is based on what happened two chapters ago, this being Natsu's worst nightmare. Gajeel knows, but doesn't say a word because it's Natsu's business. Oh well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
